Sabrina and the Machine
by DWIAgal
Summary: "DON'T touch the machine, it requires special training and knowledge to use and I still don't know if it's safe! I'll be back as soon as I can." Hilda has Magic Strain, Zelda has a special machine, basically Salem doesn't listen and he & Sabrina disappear
1. Salem, you naughty cat!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own Sabrina...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sabrina, Zelda's made me come and get you up." The voice of Hilda outside her room wasn't really much of a surprise to Sabrina on a school morning but on a Saturday it was unthinkable. She must have known this because her voice held the sulky yet resigned tone of a little kid when their parents make them apologise to the teacher for accidentally scribbling in permanent marker all over the classroom's brand new whiteboard which the P &amp; C bought instead of a water cooler for the staffroom. Also she knew she might be faced by a fire-breathing teenager, nothing out of Sabrina's reach.<p>

"What do you want?" Sabrina hoarsely grumbled, just loud enough for her Aunt to hear her and her annoyance.

Though still snuggled up in her perfectly warm and cosy bed, she could feel a morning headache coming on. And the small amount of light that seeped into her room was just enough to make her eyes water.

"I don't know, you ask Zelda. I didn't particularly like getting woken up at 6:00 am myself, "now Hilda sounded grumpy too.

"Urgh, is that the time?" No amount of coffee would be able to replace this many missing hours of sleep.

She snuck down deeper into the warm cosiness of her quilt, wishing for the pleasant feeling of sleep to come over her again. Although as soon as her head snuck into the darkness and her mind burst into thoughts about school and Harvey she knew she was too awake to fall asleep again.

"No, it's 8:30 now, you got lucky," Hilda corrected her, "now hurry up. I know Zelly and this sounds pretty important."

"All right, all right but this better be worth it!" she said dragging her legs out into the cold air and then pushing herself drowsily onto her feet. Hilda's footsteps down the stairs said that she was satisfied that Sabrina was getting up and it gave Sabrina a couple of seconds to wake up before she headed down to be bombarded by whatever Zelda had to say. She hated early starts.

On second thought she frowned, "_Zelly_?"

After much yawning and rubbing of her eyes, she decided she was awake enough to be able to at least try to keep up with her Aunt's medical blabble. If that was why she had been unreasonably woken up.

She headed down the stairs and not seeing anyone in the eating area, she walked into the living room to find the room strangely empty except for a few scientific papers that made no sense to Sabrina scattered over the coffee table next to half a mug of cold cup of tea.

"Great, they wake me up to tell me something important and then they disappear without telling me! I could be all comfortable in bed dreaming right now about me and Harvey sitting by the lake feeding each other cherries ... and instead I'm freezing and I have a headache! I hate mornings that involve waking up."

Hilda's head poked out of the doorway leading into the dungeon causing Sabrina to almost jump.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you we're in the dungeons didn't I? Sorry, that caffeine is starting to wear off."

"Hmmn..." was all Sabrina could muster before following her down into the dimly lit and musty smelling rooms of the dungeon. The ancient cobwebs and the swirling dust in the air almost instantly caused Sabrina to start sneezing and her snotty nose did nothing to lighten her mood.

"Why are we in the dungeons? We almost never come down here." It was true; in the time she had been staying at her Aunt's house she had only been down to the dungeons a couple of times. One of which she almost had a sleeping beauty spell put on her by pricking her finger on a magic spindle but her Aunt, who had smelt something funny going on had stopped her just in time. She was very thankful; she wasn't asleep for the next 99 years in the arms of an annoying lovesick troll who after many turn downs and disappointments still hasn't given up in winning Sabrina's heart. Although a couple of times he has come close with some clever plans.

"She's over here, Sabrina," she called.

Sabrina followed her voice into one of the smaller rooms in the dungeon with fewer webs and only a slightly mouldy smell. The room itself was bare of any furniture except for a bulky shape roughly covered by a sheet and three chairs from the lounge room. Next to it stood a very excited Zelda in her scientist garb already and insanely grinning and a not-as excited Hilda who at this moment had her hands shoved in her pockets and dark circles under her eyes which said "Don't even ask". The two of them together looked quite crazy.

Sabrina who decided she was neither insanely hyper or _completely _sleep deprived concluded she was somewhere in between them, "so why did you guys bring me down here?"

"She made me and... I don't even know myself although _I_ got pulled down here at 6:00 A-M!" Hilda whined, tired and still grumpy.

"I needed you to help me with some spells and besides dreaming about drinking from a chocolate fountain while getting a suntan hardly seems of high importance compared to what I am going to show you."

Hilda seemed offended at this and turned away from Zelda to stare up at the wall crossly, like it had done something to annoy her too. Then almost to quiet to hear, murmured, "I told you not to look into my dreams."

"Don't be a big baby about it, Hilda, I can't help it, witch sisters always do it."

Hilda didn't accept this as an apology and continued sulking.

"But wait, you needed help from Hilda?" Sabrina almost laughed at its ridiculousness and got a frown and a mouthed "hey!" from a now twice offended Hilda.

"Some spells require more than one witch to combine their magic depending on its power. It's like when the Witch's Council turned back time so you could redo your first day of school. A witch on its own would struggle with a spell that strong even when they're only turning back a few minutes. Whereas with numbers you don't even feel it normally except for a slight tingle... but that's normal."

"But that's illegal."

"That's beside the point, Sabrina... Now do you want to see my wonderful invention or not?" She stepped forward and wiped a strand of hair off Sabrina's face and behind her ear.

Sabrina perked up a bit at this though Hilda still looked stone-faced.

"Oh so now you're an amazing inventor and I am just your practically useless accomplice who just happens to be your sister and lives with you in the same House!"

It took a second to sink in and for Hilda to burst into tears and run out of the room past her shocked niece. The clunking of her footsteps out of the dungeon quickly followed.

Zelda started to follow her exasperated, "I knew this would happen. Hilda overused her magic when she was helping me because she was tired and now she has Magic Strain. I told her I'd need her help in the morning but she didn't listen! And now she's going to moody and hypersensitive until it wears off and that can last days! This is just what I need when I am so close to finishing a very significant project. I'll go after her and calm her down. You stay here and DON'T touch the machine, it requires special training and knowledge to use and I still don't know if it's safe! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Zelda's hurried footsteps disappeared and Sabrina sat down in one of the chairs edgy with curiosity and also hoping Hilda was alright. She was thinking of having a nap when a familiar black cat leapt onto her lap.

"Salem! What are you doing down here? I thought you didn't like the dungeons." She murmured, stroking his fur.

"I don't but anything is better than listening to Hilda wailing about her _terrible _life. I was like 'Lady, I'm a cat. When you get this low in society I'll pity you but until you have to go to the toilet publically and have urges to play with balls of string all day I can't see your unreasonable woes.' But she wouldn't be quiet so I ran... _Also_ I hear Zelda is unmasking one of her inventions down here."

"We're not allowed to touch it before you ask a-"

"Damn!"

"_And _Hilda has Magic Strain so be nice to her." She continued, rubbing his back.

"It must be a powerful machine then." He said jumping off her lap and inspecting the sheet close up before then reaching to pull the sheet off.

"Salem, she said no touching!" Sabrina pounced off her seat to grab him up but unluckily for her, one of his claws got caught on the edge of the machine's covering as she picked him up, pulling the sheet off the machine in one graceful move and engulfing Sabrina and Salem in a very dusty sheet.

Coughing, spluttering and sneezing simultaneously she searched for Salem's furry form only to find he'd escaped out of her hands and from under the sheet.

"Salem!" She was annoyed now; throwing it off her only to find Salem pressing buttons on the machine with a wry smile on his face, "you are such a naughty cat!"

The machine itself was pretty magnificent. In the middle stood a platform surrounded in a cylinder shape of machinery. The only part not surrounding the platform was the front which allowed for someone to get on. The white machinery was accompanied by a display of flashing lights and systematic beeping noise surrounded by levers and different widgets. Zelda was right though, she didn't have any idea how it worked or even what it did from looking at it, they were just meaningless flashing lights, buttons and leavers and what-nots to her.

"Stop that right now!" she shouted, worried that they might be blown into oblivion at any second and angry that Salem was ignoring her.

"Aw fine... But the flashing lights Sabrina! I haven't had this much excitement in years- Ow!" he grumbled as he was zapped suddenly by a bolt the machine sent out.

"Grea- Ow, Salem! Turn off the machine!" She grumbled rubbing her arm where she had just gotten zapped too.

"I'm pretty sure it's this button," he murmured pressing a button hesitantly and then sighing as the machine's beeping stopped and themachine's lights went out. It did nothing to soften Sabrina's glare though.

"You should start digging your grave now, Salem! I'm going to go tell, Zelda." She stated crossly getting up and quickly stomping out of the room.

"No Sabrini, you can't!" He desperately ran after her.

"Yes I can and I need to because I don't know what we were zapped with. I don't want to be turned into stone for eternity or have something terrible happen to save your butt. Why _Sabrini_?"

"I'm sorry, please, I have urges!" He was never strong on reasoning, especially on an empty stomach.

"What? An urge to try and get us killed!" Now she was heading up the stairs and his reasoning time was almost over.

"Plea-"He was cut off by Zelda's unwanted person appearing at the top of the stairs, "Noo!"

He started running down the stairs again but Sabrina wasted no time, "Salem went and played with the machine even after I told him not to and got us both zapped! What does your machine do anywa-"She was cut off suddenly by something quite terrible.

"Oh dear, this is just what I need on top of Hilda!" Zelda cried unhappily. Indeed it was not good at all.

Sabrina and Salem had vanished...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Helloooo everybody! It's surprising how few Sabrina fics there are, I mean the show is awesome! So I had to start writing one... It's crazily easy to write for her actually, I shocked myself by writing this whole thing last night and a little bit this morning. Enjoy! And please review! I love reviews! Tell me what you think and if made a spelling error or done something not in the show (by accident) tell me too and I'll think to change it! I'll continue writing even if no one reviews probably but I like to think some people like my stories and it certainly helps if I get stuck to know people are waiting to read (and also make me remember to submit the next chapter... I sorta suck at remembering...)<strong>

**Anyway cheers,**

**DWIAgal**


	2. Drell and his Silly Mole

Hilda meanwhile was lying on the couch, sniffling as _Spell Dead_ ended, one of the most well known contemporary witch soap operas around. By her normal standards this show was rubbish but today with her emotions doubled and her mood constantly shifting, the over-dramatic dribble of the divorced half mortal who is forced to live in the mortal world indefinitely seemed perfectly in proportion.

She stuffed her mouth full of buttery popcorn yet again and looked up just as Zelda walked in, arms crossed and exasperated.

"What's wrong, Zelly," Hilda's mood had improved despite her greatest resistance and she seemed to be recovering quite well from her Magic Strain.

"I don't want to worry you Hilda, I was just wondering if you have seen Sabrina or Salem anywhere?" She couldn't completely hide all the uncertainty in her voice but she hoped Hilda wouldn't notice.

"Nup, are they missing?" Her sister didn't fall for it.

"Well... Yes... But you don't need to worry, you just relax..."

"Okay... Can I have more popcorn?" A witch with Magic Strain shouldn't use her magic.

"Fine... But I won't be able to keep refilling, okay? I've have some business to attend to."

She pointed at the bowl and walked out, preoccupied with her own thoughts and missing Hilda's whine about no butter.

"Bye," She was heading up to their linen closet.

She made sure to keep her eyes to the right as she went up the stairs so she didn't have to look into her niece's room. Sabrina could be gone forever unless she acted soon, although she could already be... _Don't think like that, she's not... And Salem's not...Pull yourself together... _Breathing deeply, she rubbed her face and prayed that this would work when she reached the top of the stairs...She had already checked the machine and found nothing conclusive to tell her where they had gone. Now she had to face the Witch's Council. She tried to ignore the heavy feeling inside her as she walked past Sabrina's room and to the line door closet.

"Here it goes..." She said to herself and entered, making sure to close the door behind her.

Lightning flashed and she found herself walking out to face Drell, head of the Witch's Council and her Hilda's on-and-off love interest. A couple of the other members sat at his side and looked completely bored.

"Zelda, what a surprise... What do you want?" Drell wasn't one to be polite or friendly to anyone including her sister.

"Sabrina's missing," if he was going to be like that then she would just get to the point.

"And how does that concern us?" Despite his disinterest, his acquaintances looked hopeful.

"I made a machine, I won't go into too much detail but it has a number of different uses like teleportation and time travel but it also does other things that could be disastrous if the person didn't know what they were doing. You see I was going to reveal it this morning but I had to delay it because Hilda had Magic Strain and of course Salem went in there and played with the machine. Sabrina and Salem both got zapped and then they vanished a couple of minutes later. I checked the machine but-"

"Teleportation?" Drell suggested, "time-travel? Doesn't the machine tell you anything?"

Zelda sighed annoyed, "It was inconclusive, I don't think they were teleported or are lost in time but I came to get the Witch's Council's help to look for them. It wasn't just teleportation around Earth either; it was the whole mortal realm, the other realm and beyond!"

The cloud she was standing on looked more grey now then white and fluffy but she tried to keep her cool and not cause a storm.

"So you want us to use a location spell to search the entire Mortal Realm _and _the Other Realm for one girl and her cat?"

"Everywhere, she could be anywhere," Zelda corrected him, "but it's most likely to be in Other Realm because my machine can read most of the Earth I think."

"No." He was bland, rude.

This was the last straw for Zelda, "look, Drell! They could be in serious trouble, especially Sabrina, she's an unexperienced teenage witch, who has barely got used to her powers, and it's unacceptable for you to ignore this! If you don't listen then I'll appeal ON Witch TV with Hilda and you'll look ridiculous with your silly mole and bad-temper!"

She could feel a storm brewing around her and crossed her arms hostilely.

"No need to have a _temper_ tantrum, Zelda." He frowned, knowing she'd played on his weak spots.

"So will you do it?" Zelda wanted a straight answer.

"Okay but it will be hard."

Zelda relaxed her body and used a softer tone but still with authority, "it's really not that difficult, Drell, and besides... you don't look very busy..."

She made a gesture towards to the crossword puzzle books on the table and a wizard who was snoring quietly. With that she left and a lightning strike later was taken back to her linen cupboard. She stepped out, still gloomy but hopeful, only to come face to face with Hilda.

"There you are Zelda, I feel much better now," Hilda smiled and then she frowned, "now what's happened to Sabrina and Salem?"

Zelda sighed, "First let's go and check that your Magic Strain has gone away."

They headed downstairs and Zelda directed Hilda to a chair in the kitchen while she went to get the Magic Thermometer. Upon returning from the lounge room where she had left the Thermometer while her sister watched TV she found Hilda peacefully asleep (and snoring) with her head resting on the table and her arms hanging down like a puppet's. She smiled but made a disgusted face when she found she had dribbled all over her brand new tablecloth.

"Let's move you," she said and quickly zapped her into her bed.

At that moment the doorbell rang. She sighed. Walking over and she pulled open the door to see Harvey holding a daisy on her doorstep. Another person she didn't need, great.

"Hi Miss Spellman, is Sabrina there?" he said shyly. He fiddled with the flower's stem between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Harvey, but Sabrina's out with... some of her relatives she hasn't seen for years." It wasn't her best lie but Harvey wasn't much of a questioner.

"Oh... Okay, it's just we were supposed to go to the slicery but that's okay I guess..." He sounded disappointed willing to believe her, "Cya..."

"Bye... I'll tell you when she gets back..." she put on the best smile she could muster while she waited for him to disappear out of her sigh. She closed the door sighing and losing the smile, "if she comes back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Enjoy...<strong>


	3. Nothing

"Sabrini, where are we?" Salem's voice sounded faded and distant, ghostly. He also sounded like he knew he was in trouble, "I think I'm blind! Oh dear g-"

"Salem, you're not blind, I can't see anything either. I'll try my magic," She pointed her finger where she thought was up and groaned when her finger did nothing, not even the broken-down car noise it usually made when it wouldn't or didn't want to work, "great no magic either..."

"You sound weird, Sabrini, are you gagged or something?"

"Sabrini?" She questioned trying her magic again, "it's useless, let's call for someone. HE-"

"When you don't know where you are its sometimes smart not to call out before you try to find an escape route. Take it from the expert."

"You, an expert! The only thing you're expert at is coughing up hairballs!" He could hear her cracking up even as she spoke.

"That's harsh."

"I'm sorry, let's look," she calmed, turning and standing up carefully, feeling round for a ceiling but meeting nothing with her hands. Meanwhile Salem was searching for a wall but wasn't having any luck either. They both moved round randomly and pointlessly, looking for something, anything.

They kept walking until, "Ow Salem, that's my foot!"

"I'm sorry... Did I ever tell you, Sabrina, well I'm scared of the dark..." Salem's pathetic cry broke out and he clutched onto her ankle in a pathetic, helpless way.

Sabrina sighed, "You are such a baby, Salem."

Just as she finished there was a slight, dim glow in the distance, "Light!" Sabrina had to say she was glad too, the darkness and the emptiness had made her start to think they might never find a way out, "let's go, Salem, I've got a good feeling I might not starve to death in a pit of nothingness now!"

She picked him up and practically ran towards the light, unwilling to let it disappear and was greatly disappointed when she finally reached it and found a small floating pea size light, "It's just doesn't look as impressive close up" She wondered.

"Touch it, touch it!" Salem chanted.

"I dunno if that's a good idea seeing as you_ touching _what you shouldn't of caused this." She reasoned.

"But it's shiny... And I have a good feeling about it..."

"You have a good feeling?" Sabrina said unimpressed, "did you have a good feeling when you were randomly pressing buttons and pulling levers on the machine?"

"Yes but this is a... bigger, better feeling..." Salem seemed almost as confused about what he was saying as Sabrina was listening.

"Well I guess it can't get any worse if I touch it..." she stuck her hand out gingerly.

"Do it, Sabrina!" he encouraged waving his tail round happily.

Sabrina reached out placing her hand on little ball like shape. At first nothing happened but then suddenly a whole world emerged around them spreading and disintegrating the darkness before Sabrina and Salem were standing by a lake in period clothes staring out across a lake.

"Wow..." Was all Sabrina could say.

Far across the rippling glassy water were beautifully many tall and regal mountains with brilliant white tips that spread out as far as the eye could see from left to right with a particularly tall one just left of the middle. A perfect blue sky beamed the magnificence of the sight while the tall, dark pine trees surrounding the meadow they were standing in were the finishing touches of the artwork so to say.

"This place is almost too good to be true," Sabrina whispered dreamily.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Very dashing, Salem, et moi?"

"I don't know French! Why are you pressurising me?" Salem started weeping in his own pathetic way.

"I'll take that as a 'you look very pretty' then..." Sabrina hmphed.

On Sabrina's first inspection it seemed they were alone but on closer inspection, she saw a couple sitting not too far away, just out of earshot and too preoccupied having a romantic picnic by the water to notice the girl and her cat spying on them. The one on the right was a handsome young man smartly dressed in a cream coloured waste coat with slightly fancy cuffs and those puffy shorts and stockings with polished boot-like shoes. Next to him sat a blonde with a slightly bigger build then him, with her long blonde hair elaborately put up. Her dress was a peach colour and although neither Sabrina nor Salem could see the front because the woman was facing away, she could tell it was a pretty dress.

"I dunno whether to go over there or wait for them to notice me. Either way I'll ruin their romantic picnic," Sabrina mumbled.

"I suggest going over there now so they don't think you've been spying on them for too long and maybe you can sneak a piece of whatever is in their basket to me while you're at it."

"Salem, I'm not stealing from them! Speaking of which I haven't tested my magic," she pointed at the ground and successfully zapped a plate of cookies, "hey my magic works again! Maybe we don't have to disturb them after all, now I'll just zap us home."

She raised her finger again only to hear the broken-car sound, "aw no! Now my magic isn't working again!"

"Try zapping a plate of salmon, please!" Salem begged.

Sighing, she pointed her finger at the ground and next to her recently summoned plate of cookies sat a juicy piece of salmon, "that's weird..."

"It's not weird, Sabrina, it's a miracle..." he joyfully cried, leaping from her arms on to the soft green grass and starting to guzzle down the salmon.

Sabrina bent down and picked up some cookies and on smelling the warm, chocolate scent mixed in with the rich, succulent smell of the salmon felt her stomach groan at its emptiness, "I only just realised I'm starving, I haven't eaten since last night... if there is time here... Anyway I'll take some of the cookies over and go talk to them, seeing as my magic isn't going to zap us out of here..."

She took a bite out of her biscuit, savouring the taste and had devoured the cookie before she had even started walking, allowing for the other five to quickly follow suit as she walked. She licked her fingers clean of any invisible crumbs just as she reached them.

"Excuse me?" They both turned around to see her. Sabrina stepped back, shocked.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?" Aunt Hilda asked confused, moving awkwardly out of the arms of the man. _I really don't want to know what these two are doing together... _ Sabrina concluded.

"Er... you know, the machine?" It was awkward enough already that Sabrina had found them out without her having to hint to Hilda about why she was there when she should already know.

"Just you to ruin my _dream _date..." she grumbled, crossing her arms sullenly.

"Ruin it? I can't help I got teleported to just where you're having a picnic with Mr Perfect!" Sabrina didn't know what Hilda was talking about or why she was being so unwelcoming. I mean hadn't she missed her and Salem at all? This seemed very unfair.

"Yes but you're not _real_ and this is _my _dream!" her Aunt grumbled.

"What?" was all Sabrina could think of to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Heelloooo! ENjoy, I dunno what else to say really...<strong>

**Oh yeah I don't own Sabrina... I can't even remember who does...**

**Reviewing makes me write faster! ;D**

**Thanks for reading! You guys rule!**


	4. Everything's burning

At this point the whole world started to disappear like a painting burning, little holes starting to appear slowly, puncturing holes in the grand landscape. Sabrina turned and stared, momentarily forgetting her Aunt and her Prince Charming. Her mouth opened, speechless, and she felt a sickening weight drop into her gut. She could only watch on as the lake began vanishing like a big blanket of black had been pulled over it. Her hands shook.

"Hilda!" Sabrina cried, above the furious wind that had suddenly arisen around her and turned to face her, but-

Hilda had gone.

Sabrina wanted to cry. Around her, the beauty was quickly being slashed and ripped and burned into this painful nothing that looked like death. She pointed her finger at the ground, begging for it to stop but it wouldn't stop! She was powerless. She was scared, scared of not saying goodbye, scared of hurting, scared of never finishing the dreams she only assumed she would accomplish, scared of _dying_. She looked down and saw the ravaging beast burn up the grass below her. The soft, reassuring brush of the grass was gone and as she watched she was starting to be taken too.

Last chance for goodbyes... And then she remembered Salem!

Wasting no time for her to be completely consumed, she looked around for Salem's furry shape among, what used to be the beautiful meadow. Damn, why did he have to be black of all colours! And then she saw them, his green eyes staring up into the massacre of the mountains, he caught eyes with her for one second, she thought she saw him open his mouth, move his legs but then-

He was gone.

And it was completely black.

And Sabrina felt alone.

So alone.

She wondered if she was dying.

Or if she was dead.

"S-Salem, are y-you there?"

* * *

><p>"Zelda," Hilda yawned, "I just had a very peculiar dream..."<p>

Zelda's keen yet bored eyes looked expectantly up at her, "really, what is it? I'll listen to _anything_ to pass the time."

She scrunched up her legs to allow for her sister to sit but Hilda remained standing.

Her sister grinned, sitting on the arm of the couch (and not noticing the spare seat), "Well I was on a date with this _gorgeous_ prince in this beautiful place and, well, he was just gorgeo-"

"Get to the point, Hilda..." Zelda groaned.

She glanced dejectedly at her watch for a second- _three hours! _How long did it take them to cast one life-saving spell!

"You are no fun sometimes," she huffed, "_well_ I thought we were alone until guess who interrupts us, but _Sabrina_!"

Her sister sighed, "Your sub-conscious playing games with you or a side effect of the m-"

Thwack! Zelda looked down at where her sister's fist rested lightly on the wooden surface, "I'm not making this up!"

She gritted her teeth as she noticed her hot drink was now speckled in large and small brown puddles all over their coffee table.

She forced a smile and Hilda was lowered reassuringly onto the couch beside her, "Calm down... _Definitely a side effect from the Magic Strain_... Maybe I was a bit impatient, go on."

Hilda squished her lips together sourly, "She interrupted us and we had an argument about... What was it again? Oh yeah, something about her turning up and ruining my _perfect _date... She tried to convince me she was real... And then, after I thought the dream had ended... I heard her scream... And call for Salem... I even swear I saw her for a second... Standing alone in darkness really scared... I've never had a dream like that before- Zelly, am I crazy, or could she maybe... of been teleported into my dreams?"

"Curious dream, impossible though, I never made a setting that could transfer someone into someone else's dreams. That would be an extremely complicated and intricate process, which would certainly take me weeks or months to make, if it were possible at all..."

"But... How come we can just touch someone and go into their dreams and yet we can't teleport there?" Hilda hated being brushed aside when she came up had come up with, what she thought was an amazing _and _plausible idea. Better yet, her sister hadn't thought of it!

Zelda opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a familiar _ding_!

"Toaster..." She mumbled leaping up.

"Sabrina..." Her sister concluded, running after Zelda into the kitchen and almost slamming into the bench where, oh so innocently sat the dreaded machine with a horribly familiar white shape sitting inside.

Zelda looked up at her with a heavy frown and bit her lip which such force it throbbed and then bled, leaving a bland taste in her mouth. The letter poked neatly out, quite impertinent really. She reached in and let out a curse when she touched the hot letter. Being more careful, the letter was quickly retrieved. Hilda gulped. It was still. It was tense.

She placed her right thumb on the side of the envelope, "here it goes."

Ripping it open, she glanced at the letter...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ooooh suspense! Sorry I haven't updated for aaaages, I was feeling uninspired and slightly disheartened that no one had even reviewed...<strong>

**But someone did! Hoooorah! Thankyou Nikkirenzo59! :D**

**And now I shall continue because even just one review makes a story definitely worth writing. :)**


End file.
